Chez Fry' (fanfiction abandonnée)
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: Afin de fêter le début des vacances de février, Minho invite Newt dans un petit restaurant appelé "Chez Fry'". A leur arrivée, ils font la rencontre d'un jeune serveur, qui plait immédiatement au blond. Minho va tout faire pour que Newt sorte avec lui, quitte à s'attirer le regard noir de son ami. - Je ne terminerai pas cette fanfiction, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, désolée.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je poste enfin ma première fiction. Bon je dois avouer qu'à la base ça devait être un OS, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, il y en aura probablement deux ou trois. Puisqu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, s'il y a des incohérences, etc. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez rencontrer au fil de votre lecture. Je compte poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à James Dashner.

Type : UA

Pairing : Newtmas [Newt x Thomas]

* * *

Une porte de bureau se ferma précipitamment, un jeune homme blond s'empressa de la verrouiller à double tour avant de dire au revoir à ses collègues et de prendre l'ascenseur pour quitter l'entreprise. Une fois les portes franchies, il sourit.

Newt était enfin en vacances. Une semaine de repos bien méritée. Il allait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée pendant sept jours, prendre le temps d'écrire, de sortir et surtout de se détendre. Bien évidemment, il allait passer la soirée chez Minho pour fêter leurs vacances, un vieux rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place deux ans auparavant. Il envoya un SMS à son ami :

« Je sors enfin ! Je suis chez toi dans trente minutes. »

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et marcha à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami.

* * *

Il profita de la sortie d'un des résidents, pour pénétrer dans le hall de l'appartement de Minho. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux, jusqu'au troisième étage. Une fois devant la porte il frappa trois petits coups, à un rythme bien particulier, qu'ils avaient inventé, il y a longtemps, pour se reconnaître plus facilement. L'asiatique ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et ils se firent une accolade amicale.

 _« Content de te voir Blondie !_

 _\- De même. On mange quoi ? »_

Minho soupira, il avait oublié que Newt était un estomac sur patte. Le brun lui fit signe de l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Il prit sa veste, attrapa ses clefs, son portefeuille et ferma la porte de chez lui devant l'air étonné de son ami.

 _« On mange dehors, je t'invite. »_

Suspendu au bras de son ami, Newt n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur leur destination. Le brun ne lui donna aucune réponse, au plus grand désespoir de son ami. Ils arrivèrent après dix minutes de marche devant un petit restaurant appelé « Chez Fry' ». A en juger ce qu'ils voyaient, il n'y avait pas trop de clients, ces derniers étaient en majorité en terrasse. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Un énorme comptoir trônait au milieu de la salle. L'ambiance faisait penser à un petit bistrot, le genre d'endroit où Minho et Newt adoraient prendre un café, ce qui plut immédiatement au blond. Un serveur vint interrompre Newt dans sa contemplation. Le blond releva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait plus jeune qu'eux, l'homme était brun, des cheveux décoiffés lui donnant un côté négligé qui contrastait avec l'élégance que lui offraient sa chemise et son pantalon noir. Il était assez grand, visiblement musclé et Newt le trouvait terriblement craquant avec ses grains de beauté.

 _« Bonsoir messieurs, désirez-vous manger ou simplement prendre un verre ?_ demanda le serveur.

 _\- Bonsoir, ça sera pour manger s'il vous plait,_ répondit Minho souriant.

 _\- Deux personnes j'imagine._

 _\- Tout à fait._

 _\- Vous désirez manger en extérieur ou en salle ?_

 _\- En salle si possible.»_

Le serveur indiqua aux garçons de le suivre, il les installa dans un petit coin tranquille à une table de deux. Il apporta les menus aux deux garçons et repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

 _« Alors,_ commença Minho, _c'est qu'il te plait le serveur._

 _\- Quoi ?_ s'offusqua Newt.

 _\- T'as encore un peu de bave._

 _\- Minho !_

 _\- Tu veux que je lui demande son numéro ?_

 _\- Ca ne va pas la tête ?_

 _\- Tu ne risques rien. Soit il te le donne, soit il te…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles,_ le coupa le blond qui rougissait.

 _-Tu vas le regretter,_ l'averti Minho. _Au pire, on reviendra._

 _\- T'as choisi ?_ demanda Newt pour changer de sujet.

 _\- Ouais, ils font des Hamburgers, je vais en prendre un, et toi ?_

 _\- La même chose,_ répondit le blond en souriant. _»_

Le serveur passa à proximité de Minho, qui lui fit un signe de main. Il s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Avez-vous choisi ? »_

Minho regarda Newt, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait commander pour eux deux. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Deux Hamburgers s'il vous plait,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

- _Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Un Four Roses pour moi. Newt tu veux quoi ?_

 _\- Un jus d'orange s'il vous plait,_ répondit le blond d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude. _»_

Le serveur sourit à Newt avant de lui prendre la carte qu'il tenait dans les mains. Minho lui tendit la sienne.

 _« Excusez-moi,_ dit l'asiatique.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ne seriez-vous pas Stephen, le fils d'Ava Paige?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit le serveur en rigolant, _je m'appelle Thomas._

 _\- Ha d'accord… excusez-moi,_ dit Minho en souriant. »

Ledit Thomas lui sourit avant de repartir. Newt dévisagea l'asiatique, qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

 _« Tu te fous de moi ?_

 _\- Bah quoi ?_ demanda Minho en levant les mains au ciel. _Tu devrais me remercier, maintenant tu connais son nom._

 _\- Il va se douter de quelque chose._

 _\- T'es parano._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas quitter le restau sans avoir pris son numéro n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Effectivement. MAIS, tu me remercieras un jour._

 _\- Qui te dit que je lui parlerai de toute manière ?_

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en occuperai pour toi et ça sera encore plus dérangeant à tes yeux, donc tu le feras. »_

Le blond leva pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, Newt et Minho qui avaient terminé leurs plats depuis quelques minutes – ils s'étaient régalés – discutaient de tout et de rien.

Thomas vint les débarrasser de leur plat.

 _« Désirez-vous des desserts ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir, répondit Newt. »_

Le serveur acquiesça avant de partir avec les assiettes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les menus à la main. Il tendit l'une des cartes à Newt mais manqua de la faire tomber, le blond la rattrapa au même moment que le serveur et leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

 _« Excusez-moi,_ répondit Thomas gêné, _j'ai un peu de mal en fin de soirée._

 _\- Pas de soucis,_ dit Newt tout rouge. »

Le serveur donna l'autre carte à Minho, qui lui souriait amusé. Il s'excusa rapidement, une fois encore auprès de Newt.

 _« Ce n'est qu'une carte, ne t'inqu-ne vous inquiétez pas,_ bafouilla le blond. _Puis, elle n'a pas causé de dégâts. »_

Thomas sourit légèrement avant de repartir. Newt se choisit un dessert avant de se tourner vers Minho, qui lui souriait d'une façon plutôt bizarre.

 _« Quoi ?_ Souffla le blond. _Tu sais que tu fais peur avec cette tête ?_

 _\- Comme ça, tu passes du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec les inconnus._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès,_ se défendit le Newt.

 _\- Il a la peau douce ?_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que ? De quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai vu la manière dont vos mains ce sont effleurées._

 _\- T'exagère Minmin…_

 _-Avoue t'as aimé._

 _\- Je ne suis plus au collège. Je ne vais pas m'extasier pour ça,_ dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la soirée. _»_

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Newt semblait réfléchir.

 _« Il a une bague ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda Minho perplexe.

 _\- Je te demande s'il a une bague._

 _\- Ha… Non, je n'en ai pas vu en tout cas. »_

Newt soupira de soulagement. Minho sourit à ce geste, il trouvait Newt vraiment mignon et contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, le blond ressemblait vraiment à une collégienne à ce moment précis. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard.

 _« Avez-vous fait votre choix ?_

 _\- Voui,_ dit Newt en baillant.

 _\- Pardon ?_ demanda Thomas un sourcil relevé.

 _\- J'ai dit_ " _oui",_ répondit Newt perplexe.

 _\- Ha,_ dit Thomas en se détendant.

\- _Vous aviez compris quoi ?_ demanda Minho.

 _\- J'avais compris « vous »,_ répondit-il en souriant, _c'est trop dur le vendredi soir._ Dit Thomas en se grattant la nuque.»

 _\- J'avais compris la même chose,_ dit narquoisement Minho.

 _\- Ça me rassure alors,_ dit Thomas.

Newt explosa de rire, c'était nerveux. Il était persuadé d'avoir dit "oui", pas d'avoir formulé ses désirs à voix haute.

 _« Sinon,_ repris Thomas, _que désirez-vous ?_

 _\- Je me laisserai bien tenté par le « Cheesecake "maison" et son coulis à la mangue »,_ répondit le blond en se cachant sous sa carte de menu.

 _\- Juste un café gourmand pour moi s'il vous plait._

 _\- Très bien, je m'en occupe. »_

Thomas repartit en rigolant doucement. Newt dévisagea son ami.

 _« Quoi encore ?_ demanda Minho exaspéré.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit "vous" mais "oui"._

 _\- Bien sûr,_ soupira Minho.

 _\- Je t'assure._

 _\- De toute manière, t'as une touche, il t'a remarqué,_ répondit Minho.

 _\- On se demande à cause de qui._

 _\- Grâce à qui, plutôt. »_

Newt sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure, 22h30. « Déjà ? » se demanda-il surpris. Minho arqua un sourcil.

 _« Il est 22h30 Minmin._

 _\- Déjà ?_ s'étonna l'asiatique. _On ne va pas rentrer avant 23h. Tu dors chez moi, hein ?_

 _\- Oui, comme d'habitude. »_

Newt posa son portable sur la table. Il soupira doucement, cherchant un moyen de récupérer le numéro du serveur plus discrètement que Minho souhaitait le faire. Il avait vraiment envie de garder (enfin, de prendre) contact avec ce fameux Thomas. Le serveur ne tarda pas à revenir près de leur table, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le restaurant. Il déposa les desserts sur la table, Minho le remercia.

 _« Le restaurant est ouvert tous les jours ?_ demanda innocemment l'asiatique.

 _\- Toute la semaine,_ affirma Thomas.

 _\- Vous ne fermez pas pendant les vacances ?_ demanda Newt.

 _\- Non, c'est le moment où les affaires marchent le mieux._

 _\- Vous êtes de service tous les jours ?_ questionna Minho.

 _\- Seulement du lundi au vendredi soir et le samedi matin. Pourquoi ?_ demanda-il le sourire aux lèvres. _»_

Le cœur de Newt rata un battement quand il sentit le regard du serveur se poser sur lui. Il appréhendait la réponse de Minho.

 _« Je me demandais quand revenir._

 _\- Si vous tenez à me voir, ne venez pas avant 18h. Si vous souhaitez discuter après le service, vous risquez d'attendre longtemps en début de semain, je termine à deux heures du matin. Par contre demain, je termine à midi._

 _\- Je prends note,_ dit Minho avec un clin d'œil.

 _\- Lui aussi j'espère,_ répondit Thomas à l'adresse du blond avant de repartir pour la énième fois en cuisine. _»_

Newt dévisagea Minho, jaloux de son échange avec Thomas. Mais au fond de lui, il lui était redevable, Thomas avait fait sous-entendu qu'il souhaitait le revoir.

 _« T'inquiète Newt, je me renseigne pour toi. Je les préfère avec plus de poitrine, si ça peut te rassurer. »_

Le blond ne répondit rien. Attaquant son Cheesecake un air de meurtrier peint sur le visage. En vérité, son cœur battait la chamade.

* * *

Vint enfin le moment de partir, Thomas apporta l'addition. Minho lui fit signe qu'il paierait. Le blond ne savait pas où se mettre, il fixait le serveur. Il avait tellement envie de lui demander son numéro, mais se sentait ridicule, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça.

 _« Bonne soirée,_ dit Thomas.

 _\- Merci à vous aussi,_ répondit timidement Newt.

 _\- On reviendra,_ promis Minho le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- J'espère bien,_ avoua le serveur.

 _\- Bon courage,_ ajouta Newt avant de partir.

 _\- Merci. »_

Ils quittèrent le restaurant. Il faisait froid dehors, Newt regretta ne pas s'être plus couvert. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche chez l'asiatique. Newt déposa ses affaires un peu n'importe où et aida Minho à installer un matelas près de son lit.

 _« Tu aurais dû lui demander,_ souffla Minho.

 _\- T'es marrant toi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça._

 _\- On y retournera demain pour le petit déjeuner._

 _\- Ok,_ répondit vaguement Newt. _Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ?_

 _\- Je lui ai posé trop de questions, il va croire que je suis intéressé alors que je me renseigne pour toi,_ se justifia Minho.

 _\- Je n'oserai jamais le lui demander,_ soupira Newt. _»_

Minho haussa les épaules avant de partir se doucher.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez posté ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir :) -et ça m'a bien mis la pression aussi-. Voici donc la deuxième partie de cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La troisième partie devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours.

Disclaimer : Ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre, les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Type : UA

Pairing : Newtmas [Newt x Thomas]

* * *

 _« Newt ! Debout ! »_

Murmura Minho en secouant le blond.

 _« Laisse-moi dormir. C'est les vacances,_ répondit le garçon à moitié endormi.

 _\- Il est onze heures. Lève-toi fainéant ! »_

Newt grogna mais ne bougea pas. Minho soupira avant de se lever. Il était bien décider à accomplir son plan "Newtmas", nom qu'il avait trouvé hier soir peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Il attrapa la couette du blond et la tira violemment en arrière, faisant pousser un cri peu viril au garçon qui souhaitait dormir. Newt se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant à se procurer un minimum de chaleur.

 _« Si t'es pas levé dans dix secondes, je te fais le coup de la bassine d'eau froide. »_

Le blond grogna avant de se lever doucement et de fusiller son ami du regard. Minho était déjà prêt contrairement à lui, qui était vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt Star Wars. L'asiatique lui envoya une serviette dans les mains.

 _« Fais-toi beau ! T'as rencard !_

 _\- Minhoooo…_ râla le blond.

 _\- Cette fois tu ne quitteras pas le restaurant sans son numéro._

 _\- Je ne l'aurais jamais._

 _\- Je te ferais boire si tu veux, le Newt un peu saoul est beaucoup plus doué que toi dans ce domaine. »_

Newt lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il détestait boire, quand il commençait, il ne savait plus s'arrêter. Sa mauvaise gestion de sa consommation lui avait déjà valu de se retrouver dans le lit d'un inconnu, chose qui l'avait traumatisé. Il avait donc pris la sage décision de ne plus toucher à l'alcool.

* * *

En sortant de la douche, Newt alla prendre des vêtements dans son sac, il enfila un jean slim noir et un simple tee-shirt blanc. Il piqua un sweat un peu grand pour lui à Minho avant d'aller retrouver ce dernier, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec son portable.

 _« Je suis prêt,_ annonça Newt. _»_

Minho rangea son portable dans sa poche et quitta l'appartement avec Newt, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était rare de le voir de si bonne humeur le matin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Newt.

 _« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Minmin ?_

 _\- Rien pourquoi ?_

 _\- Depuis que t'as rangé ton portable, t'as une bonne tête de psychopathe. T'as dragué ? Mieux, tu t'es fait draguer ?_

 _\- Non ! Je suis juste heureux de passer du temps avec toi et de t'organiser un rencart._

 _\- C'est pas un rencart, arrête avec ça. Puis pourquoi t'insiste autant avec ce gars là ?_

 _\- Je sens que c'est le bon, rien de plus. »_

Newt soupira, peu convaincu par les réponses de son ami.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant après quelques minutes de marche. Newt sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce gars. Plus ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée, plus il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Minho lui ouvrit la porte, en entrant, Newt chercha immédiatement le brun des yeux, il ne le voyait pas. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux bleus, qui ressortaient grâce à la pâleur de sa peau, s'approcha d'eux.

 _« Bonjours messieurs, bienvenue chez Fry' ! Que puis-je pour vous ?_

- _Bonjour mademoiselle. Pourrions-nous manger en salle s'il vous plait ?_ demanda Minho, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

 _\- Bien sûr,_ dit la jeune femme en leur indiquant une table. »

Elle leur tendit les menus et partit voir d'autres clients. Newt ne pris même pas le peine de regarder le sien, bien trop préoccupé à rechercher le beau serveur d'hier.

 _« Tu vas prendre quoi ?_ demanda Minho plongé dans son menu. _»_

N'entendant pas de réponse du blond, il leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en constatant que le blond était ailleurs.

 _« Il est peut être avec d'autres clients. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas,_ répondit simplement le blond.

 _\- Alors arrête de le chercher._

 _\- Je ne le cherche pas... je regarde la décoration,_ dit-il en se donnant un air sérieux. _»_

Minho explosa de rire, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Après quelques minutes de recherches sans succès, Newt posa un coude sur la table et appuya son visage sur sa main. Il soupira doucement avant de regarder le menu. Minho ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien amusé par les réactions du blond. La jeune femme brune revint vers eux.

 _« Avez-vous choisi ?_

 _\- Tu prends quoi ?_ demanda Newt.

 _\- Formule Brunch avec un café et toi ?_

 _\- La même chose mais avec un thé s'il vous plait. »_

Elle leur sourit avant de récupérer les cartes et de repartir. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Newt tourna immédiatement la tête vers celle-ci. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler en voyant Thomas. Ce dernier avait le nez un peu rougit par le froid, les cheveux toujours décoiffés et une tenue semblable à celle d'hier. Il avança vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine sans faire attention aux clients.

Newt fronça les sourcils ce qui fit rire aux éclats Minho, attirant l'attention de beaucoup de monde, y compris Thomas. Newt ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il dévisageait son meilleur ami, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun aille à leur rencontre.

 _« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? »_

Les deux se tournèrent en même temps vers Thomas

 _« Ça va, et vous ?_ demanda Minho.

 _\- Ça va,_ dit-il en souriant à Newt dont il attendait la réponse. »

Le blond se contenta de l'observer le rouge aux joues. Il se demandait pourquoi il le fixait avec insistance, au bout d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer chacun de ses grains de beauté avec admiration, cette homme était vraiment magnifique.

 _« Extinction de voix ?_ demanda Thomas amusé.

 _\- Je crois qu'il est amoureux,_ répondit Minho en prenant un air dépité. »

Le serveur et l'asiatique rirent en cœur. Newt fila un coup de pied à Minho sous la table.

« _Aïe !_ s'exclama le brun.

 _\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?_ demanda Thomas souriant.

 _\- Certains n'apprécient pas mes remarques,_ répondit-il en désignant Newt de la tête. _»_

Newt posa sa tête entre ses mains, ses joues étaient en feu et il avait envie de tuer Minho. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Thomas, puisque Minho était assis face à lui. Il releva la tête vers le serveur, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure _(hohoho ça rime)_.

 _«_ _Ç_ _a va ? Vous êtes tout rouge._

 _\- Un peu chaud,_ avoua le blond.

 _\- Vous devriez sortir prendre l'air un instant._

 _\- Bonne idée,_ bafouilla-t-il en se levant. »

Fuir, il devait fuir quelques secondes. Avant de partir, il lança ce regard à Minho, celui qui veut dire « SUIS-MOI OU JE TE TUE ! », Minho acquiesça avant de se lever, il ne paraissait pas gêné de ce qu'il avait dit, au contraire, il semblait heureux de mettre le petit blond si mal à l'aise. Newt lui tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors il poussa un long soupir.

 _« Minho, je te déteste. Comment tu veux que je récupère son numéro après ça ?_

 _\- En lui demandant tout simplement,_ proposa le serveur.

 _\- THOMAS ?_ s'étrangla le blond en se tournant vers lui. _»_

Newt dévisagea Minho de loin, il avait fait semblant de le suivre ce con. Pourquoi le serveur l'avait suivi ? Minho le lui avait-il demandé discrètement ? Il reposa ses yeux sur Thomas qui le regardait avec insistance. Newt se frotta l'arête du nez, un vieux tic montrant sa nervosité. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur ses mains pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'homme devant lequel il ne cessait de se ridiculiser.

 _« Alors ?_ demanda le brun.

 _\- Alors quoi ?_ répondit le blond perdu.

 _\- Tu lui demande quand ?_

 _\- On-on se tutoie maintenant ?_ demanda-il nerveux de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

 _\- Sauf si ça te dérange._

 _\- Non, ça me va._

 _\- Donc ?_

 _\- Donc ?_ répéta le blond.

 _\- Le numéro._

 _\- Quel numéro ?_ questionna le blond qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

 _\- Rien_ , répondit Thomas gêné. »

Il y eu un silence pesant sur les deux hommes. Newt cherchait un truc à dire, Thomas quand à lui ne quittait pas le blond des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

 _« Tom, Frypan te dit de te remuer, on a des clients je te rappelle_ , intervint la jeune femme qui avait servi les deux amis.

 _\- J'arrive,_ souffla Thomas. »

Il sourit à Newt avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. Le blond resta deux bonnes minutes à se calmer, il crevait de chaud. Il entra de nouveau dans le restaurant et s'assit en face de l'asiatique qui attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, il décida de l'encourager.

 _« Une histoire ! Une histoire !_ dit l'asiatique en tapant des mains. _»_

Newt le foudroya du regard. Après cette incident, il pensait que Thomas ne lui parlerait plus jamais (faut dire que le blond n'était pas très réceptif aux messages du serveur). Thomas s'approcha de la table avec les menus que Minho et Newt avaient commandés.

 _« Bon appétit,_ dit-il en souriant au blond.

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Minho en regardant le blond dont il attendait une quelconque réaction. _»_

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Il murmura un bref « merci. » à l'attention du serveur. Puis, quand il entendit le brun s'éloigner, il soupira.

 _« J'ai une bonne nouvelle,_ annonça Minho.

 _\- Laquelle ?_ souffla Newt.

 _\- Je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous après son service. »_

Newt se décomposa sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Minho avait-il proposé ça ? Pourquoi ?

 _« Ca a pas l'air de te faire plaisir,_ dit Minho inquiet.

 _\- Je viens de me taper la honte devant lui. Je pensais que tu me suivais quand je suis sorti… puis…_ il s'arrêta de parler honteux.

 _\- Raconte à Papa Minmin._

 _\- Je… je lui ai demandé comment j'étais censé récupérer son numéro après ça._

 _\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair,_ répondit l'asiatique en rigolant. _Il te l'a donné ?_

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé,_ souffla le blond désespéré. _»_

Newt secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas passer l'après-midi avec lui, surtout pas après ça. Soudain il songea à la manière dont Minho pouvait lui avoir proposé de sortir. Il n'avait pas mis tant de temps à rentrer dans le restaurant et pourtant il n'avait pas vu le brun à leur table. C'était bizarre.

 _« Minho, dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé de venir ? Et comment t'as fait ?_

 _\- Je lui ai proposé quand il est rentré, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir._

 _\- Mais tu lui as proposé comment ?_ insista le blond.

 _\- Je lui ai demandé s'il était occupé après le service._

 _\- Et.. ?_ continua Newt.

 _\- Bah… je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner. »_

Le blond arqua un sourcil, il trouvait cette histoire un peu louche. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, ça devait être son imagination, Minho avait raison quand il lui disait qu'il était parano.

* * *

A la fin de leur repas, un homme en tenue de cuisinier sortit des cuisines –jusque-là rien d'anormal- accompagné de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Ils allèrent jusqu'au comptoir, l'homme semblait expliquer différentes choses à la femme, mais s'arrêta net en voyant Minho. Le cuisinier s'approcha de leur table, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

 _« MINHO !_ s'écria l'homme, en faisant sursauter Newt.

 _\- Frypan ?_

 _\- Comment tu vas mon grand ?_

 _\- Super et toi ?_

 _\- Très bien. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Au fait, bien joué pour la dernière compétition, Thomas s'en est vanté toute l'après-midi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé nous voir ?_

 _\- Hum… je… c'est compliqué,_ dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.»

Newt regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec de grands yeux. Il ne rêvait pas ? L'homme avait bien mentionné Thomas ? Dire qu'au début du repas il pensait être parano, maintenant il était persuadé qu'il était victime soit d'un pari -venant de Minho, ça ne serait pas étonnant-, soit d'un bonne blague.


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Je suis un peu en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu (faut dire que je ne fais pas grand chose pendant les vacances). Je poste la troisième partie de cette fiction qui ne sera absolument pas la dernière. J'ai fais plus long que prévu. La quatrième sortira un jour, peut-être. La semaine de la reprise va être difficile, je vais devoir bosser mon oral de TPE comme une malade (je passe vendredi *pleurs*), n'ayant pas terminé d'écrire la quatrième partie (bien que j'ai toutes les idées dans ma tête), je ne sais pas si je posterai le chapitre suivant, le week-end prochain ou la semaine d'après. Je raconte ma vie désolé.

Énormes remerciements à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews, parce que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Bonne reprise à ceux qui retournent en cours la semaine prochaine et bon courages pour vos examens si vous en avez ! J'vounem

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Type : UA

Pairing : Newtmas [Newt x Thomas]

* * *

Minho n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets à Newt. Ce dernier se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de ce cher Frypan, qu'il appellerait "sauveur" pendant un bon bout de temps. Newt n'avait pas du tout apprécié apprendre la vérité concernant Thomas. Enfin, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et était loin de se douter de pourquoi on l'avait embarqué là-dedans, mais, il avait appris que les deux garçons pratiquaient sport dans le même club le mardi soir, donc qu'ils se connaissaient et pas qu'un peu. Dans le fond, cette affirmation lui paraissait suffisante pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté par les deux garçons _(il faisait des conclusions hâtives le blondinet)_. Et savoir ça l'irritait. Dans son raisonnement à deux balles, une seule chose lui échappait : Pourquoi avoir fait cette mise en scène ?

Il aperçu Thomas au loin, qui venait de servir des clients et vu la tête qu'il tirait, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alla voir la jeune femme qui attendait toujours derrière le comptoir, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, chose qui la fit soupirer, avant de repartir en cuisine. Thomas s'approcha doucement de la table de Newt. Ce dernier le regardait comme un père regarderait son fils avant de le réprimander. Un regard à vous en glacer le sang. « _Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue_ » _(NdA : pardon, du Marc Lavoine un peu modifié, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)._

 _« Ha Thomas ! Tu tombes bien ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Minho était venu manger ici ?_ demanda Frypan.

 _\- J'étais, hum, occupé…_

 _\- Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, je dois te laisser, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! »_

Il fit un large sourire à Newt, que ce dernier lui rendit. Thomas attrapa une chaise qu'il installa à leur table pour s'asseoir. Newt le regardait, un sourcil levé. Pas besoin d'un décodeur pour savoir ce que voulait le blond. Minho et Thomas l'observèrent et d'un coup, sous le regard ahuri du blond, ils explosèrent de rire. Newt fronça les sourcils, énervé. Il se serait plus attendu à des excuses ou des explications, qu'à ça. Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

 _« Désolé Blondie,_ lâcha le serveur en rigolant.

 _\- Enlève tout de suite ta main ! »_

Thomas fit ce qui lui était demandé, sans pour autant retrouver une attitude correcte aux yeux du blond. Minho murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Thomas, qui le fit sourire narquoisement. Newt énervé, attrapa son manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Thomas l'attrapa par la main. Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il ne pouvait pas montrer à Thomas qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, pas maintenant ! Pour essayer de contrôler les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage, le blondinet ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se mordre la langue, ce qui lui fit plutôt mal. Thomas l'attira doucement vers lui, pour le pousser à se rasseoir à sa place, ce qu'il fit sans se débattre.

 _« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous expliquer,_ répondit sèchement Newt. _»_

Il lâcha la main de Thomas, en sentant la sienne devenir moite. Il stressait. Vu la réaction de ses interlocuteurs, il était prêt à parier qu'il était victime d'un gage, ou d'un truc à la con dans ce style. Après tout, le brun se comportait bizarrement avec lui, ce n'était pas normal. Enfin pas à ses yeux.

 _« Désolé,_ dit Minho -toujours souriant- qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. _»_

Newt ne répondit rien, il essuya discrètement ses mains sur son jean.

 _« Je te promets que ce n'est pas un pari,_ reprit l'asiatique, qui avait deviné les pensées du blond. _»_

Newt reporta son attention sur lui. Il ne trouva rien à dire, mais serra la mâchoire, geste très visible pour ses interlocuteurs.

 _« N'en veux pas à Minho,_ le défendit Thomas, _c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire ça. »_

Newt tourna la tête vers Thomas qui à présent jouait avec ses doigts. C'était un petit moment de gloire pour le blond, il n'avait pas vu le brun aussi gêné devant lui.

 _« Explique-moi,_ répondit le blond d'un ton glacial.

 _\- Ce n'est pas évident,_ avoua le brun. _Pour tout te dire, je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois… enfin… avec Minho._

 _\- Donc ?_

 _\- Je voulais vraiment te rencontrer… mais…_

 _\- J'ai refusé,_ le coupa l'asiatique.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ s'offusqua le blond, avant de froncer les sourcils. _Je veux dire : Pourquoi ?_ répéta-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

 _\- Je rigole,_ répondit l'asiatique, _c'est juste qu'il n'osait pas, il est trop timide. Puis il pensait qu'on était ensemble et..._

 _\- Bref,_ le coupa le serveur, _on a parlé de toi, je voulais te rencontrer et on en est venu à l'idée de le faire dans le restaurant. (NdA : Houlà, cette phrase porte à confusion !)_

 _\- Pourquoi vous avez fait comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas ?_

 _\- J'ai pensé que, si je te le disais, tu refuserais d'aller au restaurant. Ou même de lui parler, avoua Minho._

 _\- Parce que me mentir c'est mieux ?_ questionna le blond en arquant un sourcil.

 _\- Je voulais te le dire !_ se défendit Thomas. _Quand tu m'aurais pris mon numéro mais t'es un peu lent._

 _\- Un peu « lent » ?_ s'énerva Newt.

 _\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai,_ répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules. _T'as eu l'occasion ce matin et t'as même pas réagit !_

 _\- Peut être que si t'avais été franc dès le début…_

 _\- Arrête Newt ! T'en savais rien ! Si j'avais été franc, avoue que tu n'aurais même pas fait d'efforts tellement t'aurais été gêné,_ répondit le serveur en s'approchant du blond, faisant rougir ce dernier.

 _\- Tu ne me connais pas Thomas._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ça !_

 _\- LES MECS ! On se calme !_ intervint Minho.

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment des…_ commença Newt.

 _\- Vous savez quoi ?_ le coupa Minho. _Je vais aller payer, on va sortir, aller chez Thomas et discuter de tout ça au calme._

 _\- Pourquoi chez moi ?_ protesta le brun.

- _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses._

 _\- Pourquoi on ne va pas chez blondie ?_

 _\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça,_ cracha Newt.

 _\- Ça te va bien._

 _\- T'as pas un boulot à finir avant de partir ?_ répondit le blond un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Il est midi passé. Je sais que tu redoutes ce qui va suivre,_ répondit Thomas en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond pour la énième fois, _mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ma jolie.»_

Newt haussa ses sourcils, à l'appellation que venait de lui donner Thomas. "Ma jolie", c'était bien la première fois qu'on la lui faisait celle-là et décidément, le brun commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

* * *

Une fois que Thomas eut récupéré ses affaires, Minho réglé la note et Newt cessé de bouder, ils sortirent tous les trois du restaurant. Le blond appréhendait vraiment de se retrouver avec le brun, en dehors de son travail. C'était stupide puisque Minho était avec lui et que concrètement, Thomas ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais juste devenir ami _(enfin question de point de vu, hein !)_.

 _« Minho,_ fit le serveur, _tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne faire des courses avant ? On pourrait t'aider à les ramener chez toi, ça t'évitera d'avoir à les faire demain ?_

 _\- Bonne idée,_ répondit Newt qui souhaitait à tout prix éviter d'aller chez Thomas.

 _\- Si vous voulez. Mais on passe la soirée chez toi Thomas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ geint le blond.

 _\- C'est plus grand. Y'a plus de place._ »

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent en début d'après midi en plein milieu d'un centre commercial. Minho leur expliqua ce qu'il lui fallait et très vite, il les força à se retrouver seul à seul.

 _« Bon,_ commença Thomas _, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ça ne sert à rien de rester fermé sur l'idée que tu t'es faite de moi. »_

Newt, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, acquiesça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec Thomas, il s'était humilié plus d'une fois devant lui et maintenant ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

 _« Si tu commençais par me regarder quand je te parle, tu y arriverais plus facilement. »_

Newt inspira un grand coup, avant de daigner relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

 _« Voilà qui est mieux. »_

Comme il s'y attendait, Thomas n'obtint rien de Newt, il allait devoir le mettre en confiance pour espérer discuter, ça n'allait pas être simple.

 _« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ?_

 _\- On dirait mon père,_ soupira Newt.

 _\- Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu te détendes ?_

 _\- Rien, c'est juste que je ne te connais pas._

 _\- Très bien, alors, on va se poser des questions l'un après l'autre._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Comme ça tu arrêteras de me prendre pour un inconnu et j'aurai peut être enfin la chance de te parler normalement ! »_

Newt était très réticent à l'idée de devoir répondre à des questions. Qu'allait lui demander Thomas ? Allait-il se moquer ouvertement de lui pour tous les accidents dans le restaurant ?

 _« Tu t'appelles comment ?_ demanda le brun, un sourire en coin.

 _\- Tu le sais déjà Thomas._

 _\- Ne me coupe pas ma jolie ! On ne va pas y arriver sinon._

 _\- Arrête de m'appeler "ma jolie" ! Je m'appelle Newt._

 _\- Ok, ok ! A moi !_

 _\- A toi ?_ répéta Newt perdu.

 _\- Pose-moi une question !_

 _\- J'en ai aucune idée,_ soupira le blond. _»_

Thomas leva rapidement les yeux au ciel, geste qui n'échappa pas à Newt.

 _« Et… tu travailles où ?_ demanda timidement le blond. _»_

Thomas passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, un immense sourire peint sur le visage. Enfin ! Le blond comprenait enfin qu'une discussion allait dans les deux sens ! On notera que les questions qui suivirent n'avaient pas grand intérêt, mais elles permirent aux deux garçons de rigoler un peu, et d'oublier leurs problèmes de la matinée. Lorsqu'ils passaient devant Minho, déposer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils continuaient simplement leur interrogatoire, l'asiatique les regardait attendri, les trouvant vraiment mignons.

* * *

La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin, faire les courses et les ramener, leur avait demandé du temps. Heureusement tout se passait bien et Newt semblait moins gêné qu'il ne le fût auparavant.

Vint le moment tant attendu et redouter : celui de se rendre chez Thomas.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination. Rien que de l'extérieur, l'appartement, semblait luxueux. Il se trouvait dans un quartier riche et vu la devanture, il devait être hors de prix.

 _« Gosse de riche hein ?_ Questionna le blond.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas faire ta jalouse._

 _\- Arrête de parler de moi au féminin !_

 _\- Sinon quoi ? »_

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, peu envieux de rentrer dans son jeu. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, en entrant dans l'appartement de Thomas, Newt crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tellement il était impressionné par la décoration.

 _« Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es serveur ?_

 _\- Pour payer mes études. »_

Newt secoua la tête, il trouvait ça bizarre. Thomas les fit s'asseoir sur un canapé et leur dit de se mettre à l'aise. Chose impossible pour Newt qui ne savait pas comment se comporter ici. Il changeait de position toutes les deux minutes et ne cessait de regarder partout. Le brun alla chercher une bouteille de Justerini & Brooks _(J &B pour les intimes)_, un jus de fruit et une carafe d'eau, qu'il déposa sur la table basse, devant eux. Il amena ensuite trois verres qu'il déposa avec le reste.

Minho se décala, pour que Thomas puisse s'asseoir entre eux. Le blond lança un regard affolé à l'asiatique, qui ne parlait plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivé sur son portable, probablement pour envoyer des sms. Thomas sourit à Newt, qui senti la panique l'envahir. L'ambiance était pesante, le blond n'allait pas pouvoir discuter tranquillement ici, il stressait trop pour se calmer. Il montra les bouteilles à Thomas pour avoir la permission de se servir, au diable les résolutions, il ne prendrait qu'un verre pour se détendre. Le brun acquiesça. Thomas se servit un verre d'eau pendant que Newt se servit un double Whisky qu'il but d'une traite.

 _« Holà ! Calmes-toi blondie ! Je vais pas te manger, t'inquiète pas ! Détends-toi !_ lui dit Thomas surpris. _»_

Newt reposa son verre vide sur la table-basse, avant de lui sourire gêné. Il se donnait dix-quinze minutes avant que le premier verre fasse effet, de quoi lui redonner du courage.

* * *

Effectivement, sa technique avait marché, il était désinhibé et depuis plus d'une heure, il parlait sans gêne à Thomas, qui, on peut le dire, s'amusait bien à se renseigner sur ses chances avec le blond. Le serveur avait invité Frypan à manger avec eux ce soir _(non, ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de Minho et avoir la paix avec Newt)_ , le cuisinier n'avait pas refusé et depuis son arrivée, il ne quittait plus Minho. Minho qui surveillait du coin de l'œil son petit Newtie et sa consommation, parce qu'évidemment, il ne s'était pas arrêté de boire, il s'était déjà servi plusieurs verres de whisky et les les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, tous avaient peur qu'il ne boive trop. Alors que Newt se servait un autre verre, Thomas lui retira la bouteille des mains.

 _« T'as assez bu pour la soirée Newt !_

 _\- T'inquiète ! Je tiens bien l'alcool !_ se défendit le blond, en tentant de récupérer son objet de convoitise.

 _\- Je te crois, mais t'as pas mangé depuis le déjeuner, c'est dangereux._

 _\- Rhô c'est bon Tommy, arrête de te la jouer mère poule._

 _\- "Tommy" ?_ sourit le brun. _Dis-moi Newt, tu donnes des petits surnoms à tout le monde ?_

 _\- Non, seulement à ceux que j'aime, comme Minho, je l'appelle "Minmin" c'est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _\- Donc tu m'aimes ?_ questionna Thomas amusé.

 _\- Plus que tu ne le crois,_ répondit le blond en s'approchant du visage de brun. _»_

Minho qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation observa attentivement la scène. Newt n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de la bouche de Thomas, qui ne bougeait plus depuis ce rapprochement et avait les yeux fermés.

 _(NdA : Oui, c'est sadique de mettre fin à ce chapitre ici, je sais !)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir, je suis vraiment en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu. Je m'en excuse. J'ai eu des difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. Les deux dernières semaines ont été difficiles avec l'oral de TPE (QUI EST ENFIN TERMINE !), les cours et révisions du bac... Enfin bref, je ne suis pas très convaincue par ce que j'ai écrit, j'espère faire mieux sur le prochain chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe, il est tard, même avec trois relectures, je pense en avoir laissé passer plusieurs. Sinon, j'espère que Dylan O'Brien va mieux et qu'il se rétablira vite ! On devrait lui envoyer des ondes positives ! :)

Disclaimer : blablabla, les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Type : UA

Pairing : Newtmas [Newt x Thomas]

* * *

Alors que Thomas essayait de combler les quelques centimètres qui l'empêchaient d'embrasser le blond, il sentit la bouteille de Whisky quitter sa main et un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Newt avait récupéré ce qu'il voulait. C'était le meilleure celle-là ! Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser mais Newt avait préféré l'alcool. Lorsque le brun s'approcha de lui, le blond s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine, mais il fut vite stopper par Minho.

 _« T'as failli l'embrasser,_ lui dit l'asiatique surpris, au creux de l'oreille _._

 _\- Jaloux ?_ demanda Newt _. »_

Minho soupira doucement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Newt avait posé sa main libre sur sa nuque et avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Thomas assista à la scène avec dégoût. Sérieusement ? Newt s'était reculé au dernier moment pour lui, mais n'avait pas hésité à embrasser Minho à pleine bouche ? Parce que non, ce n'était pas un rapide baiser mais un bon gros "roulage de pelle". Ce qui écœurait Thomas, c'est que de Minho était censé lui organiser un coup avec Newt, mais qu'il ne se débattait pas alors que le blond l'embrassait. Les poings serrés, il attendit que cette scène prenne fin.

 _« Ca va mieux ?_ demanda Newt un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Mais ? Tu… t'as… enfin… »_

Minho n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, tant il était choqué. Newt amena la bouteille à sa bouche mais renversa une partie du liquide sur son haut, il jura avant de l'enlever. Thomas s'approcha d'eux et arracha la bouteille des mains du blond avec une telle force, que le gars déjà bien saoul ne put rien faire.

 _« Tommy,_ supplia le Newt.

 _\- Non._

 _\- S'il te plait,_ répondit le blond en se collant à lui, les mains tendues vers la bouteille. _»_

Thomas le repoussa doucement, mais doucement était encore trop fort pour le petit blondinet qui faillit tomber, avant d'être rattrapé par Minho. Thomas n'y fit pas attention et alla reposer l'alcool _– du moins, ce qu'il en restait –_ dans la cuisine, accompagné par Frypan.

 _« Je vais préparer un truc à manger, va t'occuper de Newt._

 _\- T'es l'invité Fry'._

 _\- Je suis ton patron ! Fais ce que je te dis._

 _\- On n'est même pas au boulot,_ protesta le brun. _»_

Sous le regard meurtrier de Frypan, il n'ajouta rien et retourna près des deux autres garçons. A son arrivée, il entendit de la musique, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le blond qui avait allumé sa chaîne Hi Fi. Le brun soupira avant de s'approcher de lui, c'était pire que du baby-sitting.

 _« Arrête ça Newt. »_

Le blond ne releva pas et changea de station jusqu'à entendre une musique qui lui plaise : une chanson plus pensée pour le rythme que pour les paroles, il se redressa et se mit à danser face à un Thomas qui avait du mal à garder son calme. Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse profiter pleinement de la musique ou inviter le brun à se joindre à lui, Thomas éteignit la chaîne.

 _« Tommy,_ grommela le blond.

 _\- Arrête de toucher à tout. »_

Le blond soupira et partit dans la cuisine. Thomas alla s'asseoir près de Minho qui ne parlait plus depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

 _« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda Thomas.

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ répondit l'asiatique. _C'est que… je n'éprouve rien pour Newt, hein ! Mais… c'est super bizarre, tu vois ?»_

Thomas acquiesça perplexe. Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'informations à Minho, lorsque la voix de Frypan le coupa.

 _« Thomas ramènes-toi ! »_

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond tranquille deux secondes sans qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit le Newt accroché au dos de son patron.

 _« Enlève-moi ce gamin,_ demanda Frypan en rigolant. _»_

Thomas s'approcha d'eux, un peu hésitant, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

 _« Fais gaffe Tommy, je mords,_ l'avertit Newt. _»_

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et attira le blond contre lui, ce dernier finit par lâcher Frypan et tenta de mordre le brun.

 _« Arrête ça !_ s'énerva Thomas. _»_

Le blond fit la moue avant de le laisser tranquille. Il retourna dans le salon, suivit par un Thomas un peu trop jaloux et possessif. L'asiatique se leva du canapé et commença à mettre la table, esquivant soigneusement le blond qui s'était placé devant lui, pour quémander un câlin. Vexé, Newt alla s'asseoir bras croisé, sourcils froncés.

Cette mine boudeuse attendrit Thomas, qui s'approcha de lui. Le blond le dévisagea.

 _« J'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux après s'être relevé.

 _\- Calme blondie. Je pensais que tu voulais un câlin,_ se défendit le brun, _mais visiblement, je me trompais. »_

Sa phrase achevée, Newt le dévisagea de haut en bas, avant de lui tendre les bras. Thomas le serra contre lui, lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, le blond frissonna. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, puis, le brun constata que Newt s'était endormi. A cet instant, il le trouva adorable. Il ressemblait plus au client du restaurant, le garçon calme, pas l'espèce de surexcité, dont il devait s'occuper depuis quelques minutes. Thomas le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. Vu l'heure, il le laisserait dormir ici. Le brun retira les chaussures du blond ainsi que son pantalon et l'installa correctement dans le lit. Avant de partir, il caressa doucement sa joue, déposa un baiser sur son front et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Il aurait imaginé autrement leur première soirée ensemble. Il aurait préféré que Newt soit aussi timide qu'au restaurant et maladroit. Il avait beaucoup apprécié sa conversation avec le blond quand ils faisaient les courses. Bien qu'au début, voir le blond dans cet état l'amusait, il ne l'appréciait pas autant. Il prit note de lui interdire l'alcool, lors de leur prochain rendez-vous.

* * *

Newt ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait chaud, très chaud, mal à la tête et un goût étrange dans la bouche, un goût assez proche de l'alcool. Il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il n'avait ni son pantalon ni son tee-shirt. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il ne fit pas attention aux bras dans lesquels il se trouvait et souleva la couette violemment. En constatant qu'il était en caleçon il poussa un long soupire avant de se rallonger dans les bras qui l'enlaçaient précédemment. L'homme avec lequel il avait passé la nuit, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 _« B'jour,_ murmura Thomas.

 _\- Salut,_ répondit Newt pensif. _»_

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait dormi avec Thomas. Lorsque l'information monta à son cerveau, il se redressa en vitesse. Il venait de se réveiller presque nu dans le lit de Thomas, le serveur. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'hier. Avoir un caleçon ne certifiait pas qu'ils n'aient rien fait la nuit dernière. Tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'ignorer son mal de tête, il chercha une explication rationnelle à la situation. Ne trouvant rien, il se décida à parler.

 _« Thomas ?_ murmura Newt.

 _\- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus "Tommy" ?_

 _\- Tommy ?_ demanda le blond perplexe.

 _\- Rien,_ souffla Thomas. _Donc… Tu voulais savoir quoi ?_

 _\- On n'aurait pas... enfin tu vois ?_ dit-il en désignant le lit.

 _\- Si. »_

Newt était terrifié. Ils avaient couché ensemble ?

 _« Même que tu bouges beaucoup quand tu dors, que c'est vraiment chiant et que tu as voulu me jeter du lit plus d'une fois. »_

Newt se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, Thomas comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se redressa.

 _« Non, je voulais savoir si on avait… enfin… couché ensemble ?_ dit Newt tout doucement.

 _\- Ah… hum… non enfin pas à ma connaissance. »_

Newt soupira soulagé.

 _« J'ai eu tellement peur, avoua Newt. Comme j'étais bourré t'aurais pu en profiter…_

 _\- Ha bah merci,_ répondit Thomas vexé. _Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas trop, mais je suis pas le genre de mec à abuser d'un autre bourré._

 _\- Nan mais je me souviens de rien,_ avoua-t-il. _Ça m'inquiète._

 _\- Avec tous les verres que tu t'es enfilé hier, ça ne m'étonne même pas._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup bu ?_

 _\- Clairement oui, un peu trop. »_

Le sourire disparu de son visage. Newt sentait la panique l'envahir de nouveau.

 _« Il s'est passé quoi ?_ se risqua à demander le blond.

 _\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?_

 _\- Tout !_

 _\- On va dire que personne ne t'en voudra si tu t'inquiètes._

 _\- J'ai fait quoi ?_

 _\- T'as embrassé Minho,_ répondit Thomas pleins de reproches dans la voix. _»_

Le blond baissa la tête honteux.

 _« Tu m'as embrassé aussi.»_

Le visage de Newt se décomposa. Génial, il l'avait embrassé et ne s'en souvenait même pas.

 _« Fait pas cette tête blondie. Je rigolais, on a faillit mais l'alcool t'intéressait plus que moi !_ fit le brun d'un air maussade exagéré. _»_

Newt dégluti, il avait mal au crâne et du mal à réfléchir.

 _« Pourquoi on a dormi ensemble ?_

 _\- Tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, j'ai préféré te laisser passer la nuit chez moi._

 _\- Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans tes bras ?_

 _\- Hum… disons que…_ le brun se mordit la lèvre. _T'étais en manque d'affection hier. T'as voulu un câlin donc je t'en ai fait un._

Newt acquiesça, il était énervé. Énervé contre lui-même.

 _« Tu peux me dire ce que je fais à moitié-nu dans ton lit ?_

 _\- Heu… tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?_ demanda Thomas amusé.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit le blond tremblant.

 _\- Tu… T'es… déshabillé devant nous en fait. Enfin t'as enlevé ton tee-shirt en… dansant. Je t'ai empêché de retirer le reste. Puis, quand tu t'es endormi j'ai eu envie d'abuser de toi donc… »_

Newt releva la tête les sourcils redressés, Thomas éclata de rire.

 _«_ _Putain, mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque !_ s'emporta le blond en secouant _(secoua quoi Louise ? xD)_ Thomas par les épaules.

 _\- Je rigole Newtie. Je t'ai enlevé ton jean parce que ce n'est pas confortable pour dormir. Ha oui et ton tee-shirt, tu l'as retiré parce que tu t'es renversé de l'alcool dessus. »_

Newt acquiesça faiblement, sa tête semblait peser un tonne. Il se rallongea juste à côté du brun, qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

 _« J'ai mal à la tête,_ se plaignit le blond. _»_

Thomas se leva du lit et tendit la main à Newt qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre. En gardant leurs mains enlacées, ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Thomas donna un médicament et servit un verre d'eau au blond. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher la main de l'autre. Après avoir pris le comprimé, Newt soupira, le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche de partait pas, même avec un verre d'eau.

 _« J'suis au bout de ma vie,_ grogna le blond en souriant. _»_

Thomas lui caressa la joue comme il l'avait fait hier. Newt rougit. Il regarda leurs mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _« Salut !_ fit Minho en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _\- Hey !_ dit Thomas. _»_

Newt ne répondit pas, bien trop concentré à fixer la main de Thomas, décidément il était à l'ouest ce matin. Minho s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 _« Bien dormi Newt ?_

 _\- Je suis crevé,_ répondit le blond. _»_

Minho secoua la tête, il ne trouvait pas ça étonnant. Il commença à se servir à manger, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chez Thomas. Newt ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de vomir, mais le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche le gênait au plus haut point, sans compter son mal de crâne qui lui donnait envie de se recoucher. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas qui lâcha sa main pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Tu ne veux pas retourner t'allonger ?_ demanda le brun en se relevant la main tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. _»_

Newt acquiesça. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, les bras de Minho le soulevèrent de sa chaise. Thomas grogna qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais Minho l'ignora. Une fois dans la chambre de Thomas, Minho l'installa correctement dans le lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et contempla le jeune homme qui s'était déjà rendormi.

 _« Minho ?_ demanda Thomas un peu perdu et inquiet. _»_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey! Je tiens à m'excuser du temps d'attente pour cette mise à jour. Je devrai avoir le temps d'écrire, mais je ne peux pas promettre de poster régulièrement. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant, je dois avouer que le précédent m'a posé problème, je vais tenter de régler tout ça petit à petit. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les quatre premiers. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, j'ai déjà les idées, ne me reste plus qu'à écrire.

Sinon, j'espère que vos examens (si vous en aviez) se sont bien passés. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Newt se remémora la soirée précédente. Il avait honte, tellement honte des événements –ceux dont il se souvenait- et l'envie soudaine de disparaître sous terre. Pour couronner le tout, son mal de crâne qui rivalisait avec tous ceux qu'il avait expérimenté dans sa vie et le goût immonde dans sa bouche, ne s'étaient pas atténués avec son petit somme. Il se leva du lit en manquant de tomber à la renverse. Il n'y avait pas ses affaires dans la chambre, génial ! Il ne pouvait pas tenter de s'éclipser sans croiser Thomas. Après une intense réflexion d'environ dix secondes (faut pas lui en vouloir, pensez à son mal de tête), un soupir bruyant et un juron, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du salon à petits pas. Thomas était là, vautré sur le canapé, portable en mains. Il releva la tête rapidement en entendant le garçon approcher.

« _Ҫa va mieux ?_ demanda immédiatement le brun. »

Newt acquiesça mal à l'aise. Il resta debout, les bras ballants. Thomas se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« _Je... hum_ , Newt se racla la gorge. _Pardon pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas du boire de l'alcool. J'en prends rarement_ , bafouilla le blond. _Je vais… je devrais y aller. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait._

 _\- Tu ne comptes pas partir en caleçon ?_ demanda Thomas amusé.

 _\- Je vais récupérer mes affaires._ »

Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère ayant échoué, Thomas alla chercher le jean du blond et les quelques affaires avec lesquels il était venu.

« _Tu veux te laver avant de partir ? Je peux te prêter un t-shirt si tu veux_ , proposa le brun. »

Newt était à deux doigts d'accepter, mais si Thomas lui prêtait un haut, il devrait lui rendre, donc le revoir et ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Il voulait partir au plus vite, il pourrait prendre une douche en rentrant.

« _Non merci. Je vais juste rentrer_ , murmura-t-il. »

Il enfila son pantalon et mit ses chaussures. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, Thomas l'interpella.

« _Minho aimerait que tu lui téléphones._

 _\- D'accord_ , répondit rapidement le blond en ouvrant la porte. _Merci de t'être occupé de moi._ »

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Newt avait déjà fermé la porte et s'empressait de descendre les escaliers. Une fois dehors, le garçon se stoppa net dans sa course. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment rentrer chez lui. Il avança vers la place en tentant de repérer une bouche de métro, ou un arrêt de bus. Résigné, Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il devait appeler quelqu'un, mais qui ? Pas Minho, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse la morale et avait encore moins envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Il n'allait pas appeler ses parents non plus, ils ne viendraient pas de toute manière. Ne restait donc plus que sa sœur. Elle lui demanderait une explication à coup sûr, décidément, il ne voyait personne en mesure de l'aider. Il décida donc de se débrouiller seul. Il marcha aléatoirement dans la rue et par miracle, trouva un arrêt de bus. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très loin de chez Minho.

Après une trentaine de minutes passées dans les transports en commun, Newt finit par rentrer chez lui. Il soupira de soulagement. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller se laver les dents. Le goût ne passait pas. Il avait beau se rincer la bouche, se laver plusieurs fois les dents rien, il n'avait pas du tout cette sensation d'haleine fraîche. Il finit par abandonner et alla prendre une douche. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Il attendait debout sous le jet d'eau sans faire attention à toute l'eau qu'il gâchait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Thomas. Une chose était sûre, il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans le restaurant. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas sortir, plus maintenant, il voulait rester enfermé chez lui toutes les vacances.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine de douche, il attrapa une serviette pour ses cheveux et une autre qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il prit tous ses vêtements de la veille et les lança dans le bac à linge sale. Il alla ensuite s'habiller, il opta pour quelque chose de simple : un t-shirt trop grand et un pantalon de sport. Il se résolu à appeler Minho, il ne pouvait pas la jouer silence radio avec lui, sauf s'il voulait voir débarquer l'asiatique en pleine nuit. Son vente se mit à gargouiller, avec les événements, il avait oublié qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil. Ayant la flemme de cuisiner, il commanda une pizza, il était midi passé après tout. En attendant le livreur, il se décida à appeler son ami. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

« _Blondie !_ S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à cause de son mal de tête.

« _Salut_ , répondit le blond en baillant. _Tu voulais que je t'appelle ?_

 _\- Oui, je m'inquiétais. T'es toujours chez Tomtom ?_

 _\- Non. Je viens de rentrer. On peut éviter de parler de ça, s'il te plait ?_

 _\- Pas moyen ! Raconte ! Raconte !_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, je veux juste oublier ce qui s'est passé hier soir_ , souffla le blond _._ »

Le silence de Minho l'inquiéta un peu.

« _T'en veux à Thomas ?_ Finit par demander l'asiatique.

- _Non !_ s'empressa de répondre Newt. _Je m'en veux. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir pour le moment. Histoire qu'il oublie un peu._

 _\- Penses-tu sincèrement que ce soit la bonne solution ?_ demanda Minho ennuyé.

 _\- Non_ , avoua le blond.

 _\- Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de déconner un soirée. Il ne va pas te juger sur ça._ »

Ne sachant plus quoi dire et trouvant la conversation inutile, Newt finit par prétexter un deuxième appel sur son portable pour raccrocher. Une fois le calme revenu, il alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, heureux de ne pas avoir évoqué le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement, elle se résuma à manger, dormir, manger et se rendormir. Avant d'aller se coucher, Newt consulta son portable, il avait trois messages.

 **[De numéro inconnu] 16 :06**

T'es bien rentré chez toi ?

 **[De numéro inconnu] 16 :08**

C'est Thomas, Minho m'a donné ton numéro.

 **[De numéro inconnu] 21:38**

J'espère que tu vas mieux. :)

Il grogna. Pourquoi Minho lui avait-il passé son numéro ? Il lui avait bien dit, quand il lui avait téléphoné, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Thomas pour le moment. Il enregistra son numéro à contrecœur.

 **[A Thomas] 21:44**

Oui, je suis bien rentré et ça va mieux. Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt.

Son message lui paraissait un peu brut. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'avait pas du tout envie de lancer la conversation. Il finit par éteindre son téléphone et alla se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents et mentionnés dans ce chapitre appartiennent à James Dashner et proviennent de sa série de livres intitulée « The Maze Runner ».

NdA : Le fait que Brenda soit la nièce de Jorge n'est pas réel dans la série. Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier ma bêta adorée qui ne cesse de donner des idées, des conseils et des avis pour cette fanfiction. Un énorme remerciement pour sa correction ! Bonne lecture !

(S'il y a deux trois fautes, c'est parce que j'ai dû recopier entièrement le chapitre, le document d'origine n'était pas compatible avec l'éditeur de documents .)

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Newt n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis la soirée catastrophique. Il avait trop peur de croiser Thomas. C'était stupide, puisque le brun travaillait. Fort heureusement, après trois jours à manger des plats surgelés et à regarder _Doctor Who_ , le petit blond décida de se reprendre en main et d'enfin profiter de ses vacances. Il avait mis son réveil à neuf heures et planifié sa journée dans les moindres détails. Après sa douche il irait faire des courses, puis se rendrait chez le coiffeur à midi il mangerait dans le restaurant, où travaille Jorge, en bas de chez lui –aucun risque de croiser le brun- et pour finir, il passerait le reste de la journée avec Minho.

En entrant dans le centre commercial, il redécouvrit le sourire aux lèvres, tous ces aliments permettant de préparer une variété de petits plats. Minutieusement, il sélectionna tous les produits dont il avait besoin en faisant attention aux prix. Il ne fallait pas déconner, il n'était pas plein aux as.

Pas comme Thomas. Songea immédiatement le blond. Il soupira, il voulait passer une bonne journée, pas se prendre la tête à cause d'un serveur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à la caisse, il s'arrêta brusquement, l'homme devant lui ressemblait trop fortement au brun. Lorsque l'homme en question se tourna pour parler à un enfant à sa droite, Newt recommença à respirer. Fausse alerte, son visage ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui du serveur. Il devenait vraiment parano.

Son passage chez le coiffeur fut de courte durée. En sortant, il se dirigea vers le petit restaurant où il rendait assez souvent, quand il ne voulait pas cuisiner. Au moment où il franchit la porte, la clochette sonna. Brenda, la nièce du patron alla à sa rencontre.

« _Salut Newt ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici !_ s'exclama la petite brune. _Installe-toi !_ »

Il lui sourit timidement et se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle. Brenda lui apporta le menu et un petit cocktail qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois.

« _Merci_ , dit-il en rigolant.

\- _Toujours pas d'alcool je suppose ?_ demanda la jeune femme.

\- _Définitivement pas_ , soupira le blond en se remémorant la soirée avec Minho. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée. La clochette tinta de nouveau signalant l'arrivée de clients. Brenda s'excusa d'un petit signe de tête avant d'aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Newt n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur le menu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière. Il releva la tête si violemment qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Il avait bien entendu, Thomas se trouvait dans le restaurant. Cependant, il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se trouvait une fille, brune aux yeux bleus vêtue d'une robe rouge, épousant ses courbes à merveille. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Elle était magnifique et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne faisait que l'enjoliver. Thomas s'approcha de Brenda et la prit dans ses bras, soulevant cette dernière de quelques centimètres du sol. Lorsqu'il défit son étreinte, il se fit entraîner par la brune dans le restaurant. Newt tenta discrètement de se cacher derrière le menu. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Apparemment il passa inaperçu. Il sourit fièrement, avant de commencer à lire la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brenda réapparut devant lui.

« _Tu as choisi ?_

 _\- Un croque madame, s'il te plait_ , répondit-il en lui tendant la carte. »

Elle repartit en cuisine et Newt observa la salle. Où étaient passés Thomas et la jeune femme ? La question qui le tracassait le plus était : Que faisait Thomas ici ? Il chercha quelques secondes derrière lui sans les voir. Il décida d'abandonner et regarda en direction de la porte.

 _Ils sont sûrement partis._

Il se trompait, la paire se trouvait en face de lui : ils étaient à une table proche de la sienne, juste à côté de la sortie. Thomas lui tournait le dos, mais il voyait le visage de la jeune femme sans trop de difficultés. Il déglutit, ils avaient l'air trop proches pour être de simples amis. Le blond sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un sms à l'asiatique.

 **[A MinMin] 12 :24**

J'ai la poisse Min :(

Son portable vibra aussitôt. L'asiatique devait être en train de jouer à un truc débile sur son portable pour répondre aussi vite.

 **[De MinMin] 12 :24**

Thomas ?

 **[A Minmin] 12 :25**

Comment tu sais ?

 **[De MinMin] 12 :25**

Le karma

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, bien que l'asiatique ne puisse pas le voir. En verrouillant son portable, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Elle rigolait de bon cœur avec le brun et bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, Newt éprouva une pointe de jalousie envers elle. Si ça se trouve ils sortaient ensemble, chose qui ne le surprendrait pas, la brune était doté d'une beauté surprenante et sa bonne humeur devait plaire à son entourage.

Newt fronça les sourcils, c'était pénible, le couple ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais il ne parvenait à entendre que des bribes de leur conversation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'écouter de cette manière, mais il souhaitait en apprendre plus sur eux, sur elle surtout. La brune quitta sa chaise, arrachant Newt à sa contemplation.

« _Arrête ça Tom !_ Dit-elle en s'éloignant, son large sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

 _\- Je sais que t'aime "ça",_ lança Thomas en mimant des guillemets. »

 _Ok, c'est vraiment perturbant comme phrase_ , se dit le blond.

Brenda arriva avec son plat, peu de temps après le départ de la copine du brun. Il chuchota un merci, ne souhaitant pas que Thomas l'entende et attaqua son repas. Alors qu'il amenait la fourchette à sa bouche, la femme aux longs cheveux reprit sa place, deux plats en mains. Les yeux de Newt rencontrèrent ceux de la brune. Risquant d'attirer l'attention du serveur s'il la fusillait du regard, Newt décida d'admirer son assiette et recommença à manger. Mais la curiosité étant un de ses plus grands défauts, il la regarda à plusieurs reprises pendant son repas. Malgré ses efforts, ça ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle murmura quelque chose à Thomas tout en regardant Newt. Le brun se tourna immédiatement et croisa le regard du blond. Newt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _Bien joué Newt. Tu pouvais difficilement faire pire._

Le blond regarda la brune et eut envie de lui balancer un truc au visage. Sa fourchette par exemple, ou son couteau, il ferait plus de dégâts. Lui psychopathe ? A peine ! Thomas se retourna et la brune recommença sa discussion avec lui. Le portable de Newt vibra de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il venait du serveur.

 **[De Thomas] 12 :46**

Tu me suis ? ;)

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, pour la deuxième fois. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas que le brun prenne cette situation à la rigolade ?

 **[De Thomas] 12 :46**

En plus tu t'es fait beau pour moi ? Ca me touche !

Que voulait-il qu'il réponde à ça ? Newt secoua la tête quitta la conversation pour ouvrir celle avec Minho.

 **[A MinMin] 12 :47**

Repéré :|

Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que la brune le fixait. Il reposa doucement son portable sans la quitter des yeux. Elle murmura quelque chose à Thomas, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le blond. Son portable vibra de nouveau, il décida de rompre le défi du regard dans lequel il s'était lancé.

 **[De Thomas] 12 :49**

Sérieusement ? Tu parles à quelqu'un par sms mais tu m'ignores ? Je suis outré blondie ! :(

Newt sourit légèrement, Thomas le désespérait. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la brune avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, seule différence, elle paraissait amusée. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter trente secondes ? Il termina son plat et fit signe à Brenda pour avoir l'addition. Il aurait bien pris un dessert, mais pas avec l'énergumène dans les parages. Il prendrait une glace en rentrant. Il régla rapidement la note, dit au revoir à la serveuse et quitta le restaurant en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder la brune ou Thomas.

Il attendit au feu pour pouvoir traverser. Derrière lui, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Newt ferma les yeux.

 _Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Thomas…_

« _Donc j'avais raison, tu me fuyais blondie._ »

 _Et merde._


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont tous issus de la série _The Maze Runner_ , écrite par James Dashner.

NdA : Ça devient une habitude de poster en retard, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps à y répondre, je n'ai toujours pas internet sur mon ordinateur et suis obligée d'emprunter celui de mon frère. Ne faites pas attention, il y a beaucoup de dialogues. Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite des événements va vous plaire. Je ne pense pas réussir à poster la suite avant la rentrée, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, (sinon loulou va me tuer. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à elle, qui corrige les chapitres super rapidement).

/!\ si vous regardez la série _Doctor Who_ et que vous n'avez pas terminé la saison 4, faites attention, il y a un spoiler écrit entre crochet (les crochets sont en gras, comme ça, vous pouvez aller jusqu'au deuxième plus rapidement, ça ne fait que quelques mots à sauter).

* * *

Newt regarda le feu dépité. Il avait tenté d'éviter Thomas, en vain. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Se retourner et faire face à celui qui l'empêchait de sortir depuis quelques jours, ou prendre la fuite en tentant d'éviter les voitures ? La deuxième idée étant la plus dangereuse. Il avait plus de chance de se retrouver à l'hôpital et de passer pour un con, qu'il n'en avait de s'en tirer. Sinon, il pouvait feindre de ne pas l'avoir entendu, en sachant pertinemment que Thomas ne serait pas dupe. Autant le confronter et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il inspira un grand coup et se retourna.

« _Thomas._

 _\- Tu te souviens de moi ?_ demanda le brun visiblement surpris.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Parler ?_ répondit Thomas une once d'hésitation dans la voix. »

Le blond hocha la tête lentement avant de fixer le sol. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'enfuir ?

« _Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rester avec ta copine ? Ce n'est pas très galant de la laisser tomber au milieu d'un repas_ , marmonna Newt.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait pourquoi je suis là_ , répondit simplement le serveur. »

Génial ! En plus de s'être tapé la honte devant Thomas, il passait pour un idiot devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Puis, le serveur ne l'avait pas contredit concernant sa relation avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient bien en couple. Il en touchera deux mots à Minho. Depuis quand son meilleur ami tentait de le caser avec des gens déjà pris ? Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est d'avoir pensé un seul instant que quelqu'un comme Thomas pouvait s'intéresser à lui.

« _Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez moi ?_ demanda Thomas, tirant Newt de ses pensées. »

Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Le blondinet bafouilla quelques mots incohérents avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Voyant ce dernier soupirer, il sentit son estomac se nouer.

« _Ecoute Thomas_ , commença le blond. _Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça_ , avoua-t-il. »

Le brun hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises et se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de répondre. Newt s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque le serveur lui tourna le dos et rentra de nouveau dans le restaurant, laissant derrière lui un blond interloqué.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

 _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ se demanda-il.

Il lança un dernier regard à Thomas, enfin, comme il retournait s'asseoir, le blondinet ne voyait que son dos, mais il le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui d'un pas lent.

* * *

Il passa toute sa soirée son portable en mains. Il avait écrit une centaine de messages qu'il avait effacé aussitôt. Il se sentait con. Thomas avait tout fait pour qu'ils puissent nouer des liens et Newt n'avait pas coopéré. Il avait honte de s'être comporté comme il l'avait fait que ce soit chez lui ou devant le restaurant. Minho l'avait appelé quelques minutes après son retour pour l'engueuler. Apparemment, il avait reçu plusieurs messages du serveur. Suite à ça, il s'était emporté contre Newt. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de raccrocher. Ce qui fit rire le blondinet, c'est que le sermon réservé par l'asiatique se présentait comme un commentaire de texte, présentation de la situation, des personnages, problématique, développement et conclusion. Au moins, grâce à lui, Newt avait ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses. Thomas ne lui en voulait pas pour l'alcool et il était visiblement très intéressé par le petit blond, bien que cette affirmation puisse avoir changé après leur dernière discussion. Avant de raccrocher, l'asiatique lui fit promettre de lui parler. S'il ne le faisait pas, il lui jura de le tirer par les cheveux jusque chez le brun. Newt poussa un long soupir. Il hésitait à l'appeler. Il aurait plus de facilité à s'expliquer que par sms. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il pesa le pour et le contre en tournant en rond dans son salon. Au bout d'un moment, il appuya sur 'appeler' et s'effondra sur son canapé, portable à l'oreille. Son cœur accéléra brutalement à la première sonnerie. Il attendit patiemment qu'il décroche mais rien ne vint.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Thomas Edison, je ne suis pas disponible dans l'immédiat. Merci de me laisser un message après le bip_. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il réessaya une deuxième fois mais raccrocha lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler. Il grogna et laissa tomber son portable.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Newt s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé. Il s'étira doucement avant de se lever. Il attrapa son portable qui traînait au sol et se rendit dans sa chambre. Après s'être emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il déverrouilla son téléphone. Il avait reçu un message.

 **[De Thomas] 14 :08**

T'as cherché à me joindre ?

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il avait cherché à le joindre, il ne l'aurait pas appelé sinon. Malheureusement, avec sa petite sieste (de plus de deux heures), il avait perdu le courage qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Il tapa un message stupide, en espérant qu'il fasse l'affaire.

 **[A Thomas] 15 :31**

Je voulais m'excuser.

Il attrapa son ordinateur posé au pied son lit et regarda le dernier épisode du Doctor Who saison 4. Lorsque l'épisode s'acheva, Newt était en larmes. Donna Noble était de loin son personnage préféré dans la série et son sort lui brisait le cœur. Pourquoi tous les personnages avaient le droit à leur « happy ending » alors qu'elle **[** _/!\ spoiler : /!\_ perdait une partie de sa vie ? **]** Evidemment, son portable choisit ce moment là pour sonner, il regarda l'écran et vit le nom de Thomas s'afficher. Il essuya rapidement ses joues et décrocha.

« _Allô ?_ dit-il en essayant de masquer ses larmes.

 _\- Newt ?_ demanda Thomas. _Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui_ , mentit le blond en prenant une grande inspiration, _et toi ?_

\- _Tu pleures ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est rien_ , bafouilla-t-il en balayant rageusement ses larmes, décidément il n'était doué à rien quand ça concernait Thomas.

\- _Arrête ça blondie ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ demanda le brun inquiet.

\- _Donna Noble,_ répondit-il après une petite hésitation.

- _Donna qui ? Elle t'a fait quoi ?_ »

Newt rigola doucement. Visiblement, Thomas ne connaissait pas la série. Son rire sembla apaiser l'inquiétude du serveur.

« _Pourquoi tu rigoles maintenant ? T'es devenu fou ?_ demanda le garçon. »

Le blondinet acquiesça doucement, avant de se rappeler que Thomas ne pouvait pas le voir.

« _C'est une série_ , expliqua-t-il.

\- _Donna machin ? Jamais entendu parler._

 _\- Mais non, idiot ! Donna Noble est un personnage dans une série_ , le corrigea-t-il. _Doctor Who, tu connais ?_

 _\- Nop_. »

Newt essuya de nouveau ses larmes et ferma son ordinateur.

« _Tu devrais regarder, c'est vraiment bien._

 _\- Si ça te fait pleurer, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir voir ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est touchant et drôle en même temps. Par contre, les effets spéciaux ne sont pas terribles au début, parce que la série date un peu…_

 _\- Je verrais. Sinon, tu voulais me parler ?_ demanda-t-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

- _Je fais quoi là ?_

 _\- Newt_ , soupira le brun.

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, pardon_. »

Il y eut un silence, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.

« _Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?_ Finit par lâcher Thomas timidement.

\- _Comment ça ?_ s'exclama Newt pris de court.

 _\- Chez moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?_ répéta le brun.

- _Ecoute Tommy, tu n'as rien fait de mal_ , répondit-il éberlué. _Le problème vient de moi._

 _\- J'ai du mal à te suivre_ , avoua le serveur. »

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait tord de penser que parler par téléphone serait plus simple. Il réfléchit quelques instants à une manière de formuler sa réponse.

« _J'avais honte_ , lâcha-t-il finalement. _Honte de m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait la veille_.»

Il soupira doucement, jamais il n'aurait pensé que dire la vérité à Thomas le soulagerait autant.

« _Sérieusement_ , grogna Thomas au bout d'un moment. »

Newt haussa les sourcils interloqué.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

Nan, je rigole. Il y a une suite. J'espère trouver du temps pour l'écrire et la poster samedi, après la rentrée. Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours ! :)


End file.
